Truly Complete
by TheAuthorsWhoDerped
Summary: Four new members of Organization XIII are destined to complete Kingdom Hearts. (These characters are OCs!) Warning: this story contains dissing of Axel's cheesy pick-up lines (Just for those Axel fans out there who like his cheesy pick-up lines). Oh, and it also contains magic water-violas.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts! If I did, Kairi would not exist, and it would be Sora/Riku all the way, but I'm not SquareEnix.**

**A/N: Hey! This is my first fanfic on this site, so no hating. If I find any flames, I will send Axel after you. Oh, and no cookies for you either.**

...

Chapter 1

A large, circular room with tall chairs. That's where is all started. The Round Room was the place where the four came. They were the ones to recomplete them all. The ones to complete the great Kingdom Hearts.

It would've been a normal day. Everyone in the Gray Area, waiting for their missions for the day. But, instead of standing by the window like he always did, Saïx was flitting around telling everyone something. "The Superior has called a meeting. Head to the round room immediately." One by one, each member of the Organization XIII disappeared, swallowed by a dark cloud that had gathered at their feet.

They each appeared in their chairs, all except for Vexen, Lexaeus, Maluxia, and Larxene, who had faded into the darkness. Zexion had returned from being absorbed by replica Riku as soon as the true Riku had destroyed the replica for good. He didn't remember that trip to Castle Oblivion.

The figure in the High Seat began to move. Lord Xemnas, leader of Organization XIII, spread his arms out wide. "Greetings, friends!" he said excitedly.

"Greetings, Superior!" The rest replied in unison.

"I thank you for gathering here with me. I have a very important announcement to make. If you would, Zexion, an image of our glorious Kingdom Heart so far?" Xemnas requested, looking at a younger man with cobalt blue hair covering his right eye. Zexion nodded, summoning a small book, his Lexicon, and creating an illusion of Kingdom Hearts.

In the middle of the room, they saw the yellow heart-shaped moon of Kingdom Hearts. Xemnas shot Saïx a look. Saïx disappeared and Xemnas began to speak again. "As I was saying, I have a very important announcement. As most of you already know, I only ask for an image of Kingdom Hearts when we have a new member. Roxas, you, of course, did not know, as you are our newest recruit," Roxas nodded in understanding. Xemnas continued, "This, however, is the first time something this amazing has happened. Not one, but three, new members are joining us!" Xemnas shouted and flashed a rare smile. The room exploded in surprise.

Demyx gaped, desummoning his sitar, which he had been strumming quietly. Saïx came through the door in between two of the chairs, followed by three hooded figures. They lined up in an unknown order, seemingly naturally. "These three have been chosen to wear the coat!" Xemnas exclaimed. "Numbers XIV, XV, and XVI, Exandra, Dixmarna, and Nixdosma."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: For those who actually read this, sorry for taking so long. I was watching the Final Fantasy cutscene movies. Advent Children is really good, but Dirge of Cerberus is a bit dull without Kadaj's gang. Anyway, next chapter. It's a bit short, so I'll go ahead and upload two chapters. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy. Sadly. I only own my OC's and the plot. HOWEVER, if I did own Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy, I'd get rid of Kairi and let it be Sora/Riku all the way. Relax, no yaoi in this story though. Unless you guys want it. **

The three figures looked up, flipping their hoods off. "Uh, which one is which?" Roxas asked. The first girl, with short brown hair that cut off at her shoulders and green eyes, laughed. "I'm Exandra." The second, with long, wavy, brown hair and blue eyes, spoke next. "I'm Dixmarna." The last one, with long, messy, brown hair, introduced herself. "And I'm Nixdosma."

Zexion tilted his head in interest. "They're all female too." "That's the first thing you noticed Zexy?! Someone is gonna have a new crush in no time!" Axel burst out laughing. Zexion scowled at his nickname, but blushed at the same.

The three girls smirked, looking up at Xemnas. "If we may lord Xemnas, we'd like to present something else as well," Exandra said respectfully. "Of course," Xemnas replied. The girls looked at each other and smiled.

Each raised an arm, clouds of light surrounding their hands. "Meet True Light's Flight," Exandra said. "Twilight Blaze," Dixmarna chimed in. "And Abyssal Tide!" Nixdosma finished. "They're Keyblade weilders!" Demyx yelled. "That's not all," they said in unison. They raised their free hands. "Stroke of Midnight," Exandra stated. "Frolic Flame," Dixmarna added. "And Ocean Rage." Nixdosma smirked.

Xigbar grunted, impressed. "Looks like Roxas finally gets some friends to fit in with." Axel grinned. Roxas looked at his best friend and opened his mouth to yell at the red head. The girls burst into laughter. "No, we're not interested in Blondie over there," Exandra said, putting her hand on her hip.

"Now now, I believe it's time for us to head out on our missions. Zexion, Axel, Demyx, please show our newest members to their rooms," Xemnas ordered. "Superior, we don't have rooms past XIII," Zexion remarked. "Hmm… Well, Exandra can have the room that belonged to Lexaeus, Dixmarna can have Larxene's, and Nixdosma can have Marluxia's," Xemnas decided. Zexion nodded. "Off we go then."

**A/N: Yeah… I'm disappointed in myself. I wrote a really long first chapter for Different, and this fanfic has such short chapters… Oh well. Reviews please! Constructive criticism is appreciated! No flames, or Dixmarna and Axel come after you. You won't get any cookies either. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Kay, third chapter. You guys make me sad with no reviews… Come on! Wind/Cayl already has followers! I have nothing! *cries in corner* **

**DISCLAIMER: Yeah. Don't own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy. I wish. Then Tifa would just be the supportive bystander of a Cloud/Leon relationship. Yes, I'm a yaoi fangirl. Again, no yaoi in this fanfic unless you guys want it. **

Zexion, Axel, and Demyx met the girls in the Gray Area. "You three must be pretty special, being able to wield two Keyblades at once, especially being so new," Demyx remarked. "Yeah, it took Roxas almost a whole year to work up to that much skill," Axel stated. "Oh really now? Looks like we'll have to take Blondie on sometime," Nixdosma said, laughing.

The group came to the door labeled V. "Here is your room Exandra," Zexion said. Exandra nodded and pushed the door open. "Whoa! What a mess!" she exclaimed. Zexion sighed, shaking his head. "It must not have gotten cleaned out. I'll help you tidy up." Axel and Demyx snickered. "We'll be heading on then," Demyx said, biting back a grin.

As they walked farther down the hall, Dixmarna and Nixdosma began to giggle. "What're you laughing about?" Axel asked, raising an eyebrow. Dixmarna looked at her friend before grinning. "Zexion has a crush on Exandra!" Demyx tilted his head in confusion. "How can you-"Axel smacked the brunette's head. "We're here," he stated. "XI, Nixdosma's room." The smaller girl pushed the door open and almost screamed.

"It's hideous!" she gasped. The room was painted a bright pink and there were roses everywhere. "This needs redecorating immediately! Let me help!" Demyx ordered. Axel smirked and Dixmarna giggled. "We'll be on our way."

Axel and Dixmarna walked next door to the room labeled XII. "Larxene's old room. Who knows what's in there." Axel shuddered. Dixmarna opened the door cautiously. The red head blinked in shock. Inside, the walls were covered in rainbows and there were stuffed animals in every free space. "Oh. My. God. This is a living hell!" Dixmarna shouted. "Let's get rid of all this girly kid stuff!" Axel cried.

**A/N: I feel really sad. I need to write longer chapters. I'll get to it eventually. I have a TON of chapters already written, but they aren't very long… Oh, and I have a little challenge. Cookies to whoever guesses what Nixdosma, Dixmarna, and Exandra are anagrams of! Toodles! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello darling readers! I should think you know which part of TheAuthorsWhoDerped this is by now. I have people to dedicate to! Thanks to the lovelies Makato Naegi and Cartoonnerd13! I have Wind/Cayl drawing me a cover picture for the story. It's in the process, and is hopefully going to give you guys a better imagining of Exandra, Dixmarna, and Nixdosma. Anywho, on to the chapter! Bask in its longness! BASK IN IT!**

**DISCALIMER: But before you bask, you must know that I wish I owned this, but don't. Only own my OC's and plotline. *Joins group of fangirls who wishes they owned Square Enix* Oh, and The Final Countdown isn't mine either. You'll see why I said that.**

**(With Exandra)**

Exandra wrinkled her nose at the huge mess. "How did he live in here? It's a pig sty!" she complained. Zexion shrugged. "No idea. He was silent most of the time. Never told anyone anything," he said as he threw old boxes into the garbage. "He would've instantly irritated me. I can't stand quiet," the girl remarked, bending over to make the bed. "Must have sound all the time?" Zexion asked, letting out a rare chuckle.

"Well, not when I'm reading a really good book. Other than that, I have to have some noise," Exandra answered, standing upright. "You like to read too? The others always tease me about being a bookworm," Zexion stated with a tiny smile. "Yeah, I love reading. So do Dixy and Nix," Exandra replied, finally clearing the floor. 

"So everyone here has a specific power, right? What's yours?" Exandra asked, walking over to the cluttered desk. "Illusions. Any image you want to see, I could make," he stated as he came over to help clean the desk off. "Really? Cool! Hmm… Could you make a happy Saïx?" she wondered, thinking aloud. "I'm not sure such a thing exists," Zexion answered, starting to chuckle again.

The girl turned around and scanned the now clean room. "We're finally done!" She walked to the bed and sat carefully, trying not to disturb the neat blankets. Zexion stood next to the chair by the desk. "I ought to go begin my daily mission, but I'd honestly rather not leave," he stated. Exandra laughed. "Go do what you've got to do. I'll see ya when you get back, 'kay?" she said. Zexion nodded and walked out the door.

**(With Nixdosma)**

"I knew Marly was girly, but I did not expect this!" Demyx exclaimed as he set down two buckets of sea blue paint. "You knew he was girly? How?" Nixdosma asked. "Well, first of all, his hair was pink. And long," he answered. The smaller female laughed. "I'm sorry, but that is so obviously gay," she said. Demyx chuckled. "I always thought so. You can't have pink hair, love flowers, and not be gay. Whenever he flipped his hood off, rose petals came out of nowhere!" Demyx remarked. "Really? Anyone he seemed… Close to?" Nixdosma asked mischievously.

"Hmm… Well, I guess he was around Vexen a lot, but Veen is gone too," Demyx replied after a moment of thought. "Crap… I coulda played that so many ways…" Nixdosma trailed off as she set another pot of roses in a pile, replacing them with water lilies. "Where'd you get the new flowers?" Demyx asked, tilting his head in confusion yet again.

"Formed them from water in the roses," she replied, gesturing to a few wilted flowers. "Why?" "You can control water too?! So can I!" Demyx exclaimed as he finished painting a wall. Nixdosma raised an eyebrow. "You really didn't get that from my Keyblades and my décor choices?"

"I can be a bit slow sometimes," he replied, grinning sheepishly and running a hand through his hair. Nixdosma laughed. "Anyway, every member has a different weapon right?" she asked, finishing replacing the roses with water lilies and lotus flowers and picking up a paint brush. "Yep. Mine's my sitar," the larger male answered. "You play? 'Cause I play the viola," Nixdosma stated.

She set the paintbrush down, holding a hand out toward the pile of still living roses she had not taken out. The water in the petals flowed out, forming the shape of her instrument. The water solidified and the girl seized the viola before it could fall to the floor. She also formed a bow, snatching it out of the air as it solidified.

"You're really good with your powers!" Demyx exclaimed, tossing the paintbrush down and summoning his sitar. Nixdosma laughed and raised the bow, beginning to play 'The Final Countdown'. Demyx strummed the sitar strings, matching the rhythm perfectly. "You're good!" they said in unison and laughed. "We should get a group together. Dixy sings really well," Nixdosma said, propping the viola up next to the bed.

"That'd be fun. Exandra any good?" Demyx asked, desummoning his sitar and starting to paint again. "She can't sing or play to save her life." Nixdosma giggled. Demyx chuckled. "She can be our manager or whatever then," he suggested as he finished the last wall.

"You'd better go start on your mission," Nixdosma indicated. "I'm probably on recon again…" Demyx mumbled unhappily. "I'll talk to ya when you get back, 'kay?" Nixdosma asked with a smile. "I'll practice until you get back," she continued. Demyx nodded and headed to the Gray Area.

**(With Dixmarna)**

"Let's gather them all and take them to the Training Room," Axel said, still grimacing. "Why the Training Room?" Dixmarna asked. Axel grinned mischievously. "It's fireproof." Dixmarna smirked. "I like the sound of that," she said. She carefully moved the stuffed animals off the bed, disgusted to have to touch them. Axel shivered and tossed the toys on the desk into a pile.

"So, how much dye did you use to get your hair that color?" Dixmarna asked as she pulled some plushies out from under the bed. "It's natural. It matches my hot personality," the lanky man responded. Dixmarna grabbed the animals on the bookshelf and threw them on the floor with the rest. "Cheesy pick-up lines don't work on me," she said, suddenly sounding serious.

Axel straightened up from kneeling by the dresser, where he had been trying to pull a small, pink rabbit out. "Clever one, aren't we?" he asked. "I'm smarter and stronger than I look. Not as strong as Exa, but that's beside the point," she replied, sticking a skinny arm under the dresser and pulling the rabbit out. "That's the last one," she said.

They loaded their arms with stuffed animals, Axel leading the way to the Training Room. The red head shifted the toys and snapped his fingers. A platform appeared out of nowhere. Axel dropped everything on it and gestured for Dixmarna to do the same. "You wanna do the honors?" he asked calmly. The girl nodded and pointed a gloved finger at the pile. It burst into flames instantly.

"Specialty in fire?" Axel questioned. "Slow much? Did you pay any attention to my Keyblades?" Dixmarna asked. Axel smirked. "Nope. Was busy thinking about when I set Demyx's coat on fire and he ran around like an idiot, completely forgetting that he's a water mage," he replied, chuckling. "Nix is a water mage too," Dixmarna stated. "Could tell from her Keyblades," Axel said. "Are you freaking kidding me?"

"What?" Axel asked. "You tried to flirt with me after paying absolutely no attention to my Keyblades, and you don't seem to care for Nix, yet you paid attention to her Keyblades!" Dixmarna ranted as they walked back to her room with two buckets of fiery red paint. "You do realize I just wanted to see how easy it would be to make you mad right?" Axel questioned. Dixmarna turned toward the taller male and narrowed her eyes as they entered her room.

"I will not hesitate to summon my Keyblades and kick your ass," she threatened. "Roxas has told me that a million times. I beat him every time we spar," Axel replied nonchalantly. "I'm not Roxas," Dixmarna growled. Axel raised an eyebrow as he picked up a paint roller and started to paint the wall closest to the door. "Well duh. He's not as attractive," he said. The female couldn't help but blush.

"What did I tell you about the cheesy pick-up lines?" she asked. "That they don't work on you. Doesn't mean I can't keep trying," Axel replied and began the next wall. "You know what? Let's start over. Hello, I am Axel," The man held his free hand out. Dixmarna sighed, walking over and shaking his hand. "I'm Dixmarna," she said. "Nice to meet you Dixmarna," Axel stated.

Dixmarna stood frozen for a moment with her hand still in Axel's. "Something wrong?" Axel asked worriedly. The girl snapped back to reality and took her hand away. "Wha? Oh, no, nothing's wrong. Just felt Nix talking about me," she replied. Axel cocked an eyebrow at this. "You felt her talk about you? How does that work?" he questioned. "Exa, Nix, and I have a psychic link. We know what the others are thinking, and when we're talking about each other," she explained.

Axel nodded in understanding and tossed the paint roller down. "I gotta go. Saïx'll kill me if I take much longer. He was bad enough back when we really existed," he remarked. Dixmarna furrowed her eyebrows. "You knew him when you were Somebodies? That must've sucked," she said. "Yeah. Lost our hearts around the same time, almost in the same way. How'd you lose yours?" he asked. "Well, Nix, Exa, and I were fighting in the One Thousand Heartless battle, and we got cornered in an alley. There were so many, we got overwhelmed," she explained. "Next thing I knew, we woke up with Xemnas about to give us our new names. I'll tell you more later," she said.

**A/N: All done! R&R!**


End file.
